Como príncipe y princesa
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Una joven pelirroja no soportaba estar privada de la libertad, una pelinegra estuvo a su lado con tal de darle lo necesario e incluso su corazón... Aunque no se dio ese momento, el Love Live de sus hijas era el momento definitivo. Nico Mom x Maki Mom Lamento si soy pésima en los summary


Una joven pelinegra ojicarmín de peinado similar al de una geisha estaba con una peligris de ojos dorados, ambas usaban corbata roja de segundo año de Otonokizaka en conjunto a su uniforme azul. En frente de ellas estaba una castaña de ojos celeste la cual estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras las dos antes mencionadas mantenían una mirada no tanto seria.

-Entonces, Nishikino-san no puede venir, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Sagi Minami con algo de preocupación ya que su kouhai quedó en celebrar la pequeña fiesta de Navidad en casa de Sakura Yazawa.

-De hecho Akari-chan está ocupada preparándose incluso ahora en su compromiso- Respondió Homura Kousaka de primer año ya que también había sido invitada. Las dos presentes miraron a su nakama de cabello corto la cual mantenía una mirada de absoluta tristeza pero manteniendo algo de calma, no contaban que su amiga pelirroja estaba en una fiesta de compromiso y la cereza del pastel era que Sakura estaba enamorada de Akari.

-Sakura-san…- Sagi miró a su amiga que suspiró y tuvo que sonreír de manera forzada

-Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto

-Yazawa-san- Kousaka trataba de dar un grano de arena pero la pelinegra siguió con su sonrisa forzada dando a entender que la chica aceptaba su derrota y en plena Nochebuena.

-Bien entonces, como Akari-chan no puede hacerlo, también tendremos que compartir su parte de la fiesta

Las dos amigas se miraron entre si dando a entender que respetarían la decisión de su amiga como el profundo dolor que llevaría por dentro. La joven ojicarmín sólo iría caminando adelante para proseguir con su fiesta de Nochebuena intentando olvidar ese horrible momento.

(…)

Mientras tanto en una sala lujosa una pelirroja de cabello rojo tirando a magenta estaba tomando una taza de té cuando un hombre pelirrojo de peinado de super saiyajin y bigote raro vestido de etiqueta estaba frente a frente, era su padre y el asunto a tratar era su prometido que también era un adolescente como Akari Nishikino.

El jefe de la familia brillando sus ojos azules junto a su mirada fría comenzó el pequeño asunto

-Akari, ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento?

-Por supuesto, padre- Sorbió un poco su taza- ¿Acaso ocurre algo?

-Esta navidad organizaremos una fiesta, y me gustaría llevarte conmigo si es posible

-¿Yo?- Quedó extrañada

-Está bien. Ahora que eres mayor, hay ciertas personas que me gustaría que comiences a conocer

-Entiendo- Era evidente que ese asunto era el conocido pretendiente a lo cual sonrió de manera forzosa

-Así que está decidido- Se dispuso a caminar hasta la puerta no sin antes esbozar una cálida sonrisa- Contaré contigo

La joven pelirroja tan pronto quedó sola bajó su mirada mientras miraba el pequeño vidrio de la mesa, en ella se reflejaban unas luces rojas… Como los ojos de su amada Sakura- sempai, ella amaba a Yazawa pero el destino jugó en su contra y acabando con un futuro que de todas maneras era incierto.

Finalmente había llegado ese día aunque no esperaba que fuera en plena navidad pero sabía de antemano que llegaba ese día, después de todo era la hija de una influyente familia… Ese era su destino estar con alguien de su estirpe para presenciar el honor como la relación entre ambas familias.

La joven salió con su vestido de gala el cual era uno rojo vivo con una pierna salida cual caricatura de los años cuarenta mientras había una sala de hombres como mujeres uniformados de etiqueta y en menos de nada divisó a un pelirrojo de ojos purpura, mirada rasgada pero encantadora, altura de 1,65 y de anteojos (Como un Keima Katsuragi sólo que te cae mal).

Como siempre hablaron de su día a día, planes a futuro y todas cosas, pareciera que hasta las conversaciones eran uniformadas a lo cual la pelirroja asentía y sonreía de manera forzosa, Takeshi Nishikino no era del todo una mala persona pero se le hacía hartante esas conversaciones estilo monarquía francesa.

(…)

Akari estaba en su alcoba mientras estaba un hombre de cabello nublado y pequeño bigote a un estilo europeo estaba al frente suyo, era el sirviente de más grande confianza de la familia.

-Akari-sama, ¿Estaba realmente bien con este arreglo?- Preguntó formalmente

-¿A qué te refieres Yamazaki?

-¿No fue ese su deseo ir esta noche?... Al lado de Sakura-sama- El sirviente desde algún tiempo sabía de la relación de las jóvenes pero a pesar de ello no juzgaba a su ama como a la joven de ojos rojos llevándose una buena imagen pero en aquel entonces ese tipo de cosas era muy mal visto y era un motivo para que la familia pudiese llevarse una imagen empañada y en consecuente una deshonra.

La pelirroja entendía la situación pero debía llevar en alto su apellido como la historia de su familia a lo cual tuvo que sonreír y dejar en claro el asunto

-Está bien, Yamazaki. Estaba haciendo lo que se esperaba de mí como la hija de la familia Nishikino.- Pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, hasta ella misma sabía de su propia tristeza

-Está bien de esta manera ...

El sirviente entendía esa mirada pero no era nada en cambiar la decisión de la joven

-Deseo descansar ahora- Se despidió no sin antes inclinar su cabeza en señal de sus servicios-Buenas noches, Akari-sama

Expresar lo que realmente quieres es una cosa tan simple… Estaba enamorada de su sempai pero la familia, el apellido, el legado… La familia es lo primero, pero cuando se trataba del amor, no había respuesta alguna, pero sin tener otras opciones por ello precisamente no podía permitirse decirlo.

Decidió acostarse a dormir pero tan pronto cerraba los ojos algo le perturbaba, oía ruidos extraños como si hubiese alguien hurgando entre los matorrales. La pelirroja se levantó lentamente para ver una especie de silueta dentro de una ventana, se pensaría que era un pájaro pero por el ruido que le causaba supuso que era alguien más grande… Eran las dos de la mañana a lo cual se preguntaba, ¿Quién carajos era a esas horas?

De pronto la ventana se abrió lentamente mientras un ninja completamente bajó de las ventanas, sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí y su figura era algo femenina.

-Perdón por pasar tan tarde- Su voz era profunda y algo gruesa pero resonaba su tono femenino y refinado- Solo quería verte y tuve que venir

Se quitó la capucha para mostrar a una joven de cabello negro, una patilla más larga que la otra, mirada infantil, ojos rojos y esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-¡Feliz Navidad Akari-chan!

-Yazawa…

La pelirroja se acercó lentamente para abrazar a su chica la cual sonrojada pero con un temple de acero aceptó el gesto mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de la menor. Akari mientras tanto posó un poco su rostro en el pecho de su amada mientras sus manos se tenían de sus hombros, sonreía mientras derramaba unas lágrimas.

Estaba feliz de que su sempai estuviera en carne y hueso pero quería cumplir un sueño, tontería o quizás una fantasía pero anhelaba ese momento, ser robada lejos de aquí, de lo que le rodeaba y sentir la libertad, ella era la princesa cautiva del cuento y Sakura era el príncipe valiente y guerrero que libraba mil batallas por ella… Sólo quedaba que ambas dieran un final feliz a su cuento de hadas.

(…)

Muchos años después…

Sakura Yazawa ya era madre de tres adorables hijas, la primogénita finalmente se convirtió en una school idol y era parte de un famoso grupo en Otonokizaka, alistaba todo lo necesario ya que a partir del día siguiente las rondas nacionales del Love Live daban comienzo a lo cual estaba dispuesta a apoyar a su hija.

En ese momento un sonido de timbre se hizo presente a lo cual la mujer pelinegra se dispuso a recibir a su huésped o al menos un recado, aunque era extraño que en su casa alguien se atreviera a timbrar a eso de las 10 de la noche. La mujer abrió para encontrarse con quien menos se lo esperó

-Sí, ¿Quién es?... ¡Por qué, si eres tú!- Quedó boquiabierta mientras sonreía con gran gozo- ¿Qué haces a estas horas, Akari-chan?

-Buenas noches, Sakura-chan- La mencionada ahora era la madre de Maki, otra miembro de ese grupo de school idols y aparte seguía casada con Takeshi pero ya estaban al borde del divorcio aparte de ser una gran médico y directora del hospital principal de la familia.

Ambas mujeres cambiaron en lo físico, Sakura mantenía esa mirada infantil heredada por Nico, aunque su cuerpo era desarrollado y remarcado aunque conservaba parte de su espíritu libre mientras que Akari tenía el cabello largo y su mechones encima de los hombros, su lunar cerca de sus labios seguía intacto, un cuerpo esbelto y codiciable más que el de su hija (Milf) como siempre usando su lado femenino.

Ambas mujeres se miraban bastante bien pasarse de los 40 años, aunque no esperaban que una se quedara sonrojada y hipnotizada por la otra, en serio ambas lucían quizás hermosas por no decir algo ardientes pero eso no era motivo, debían dejarse de ideas y entrar en la realidad.

-¿Está bien que estés aquí? El Love Live es mañana, ¿Quieres discutir algo?- Yazawa sonreía mientras invitaba a su allegada a su casa

-Si... tengo algo de lo que necesito hablarte- Nishikino bajó la mirada mientras un sonrojo invadió su rostro a lo cual la pelinegra decidió llevar a su acompañante a tomar una taza de té para después llevarla al viejo patio de su casa donde ambas se sentaron en ese viejo columpio el cual era propiedad de los hijas más pequeñas.

De hecho ambas viajaban en el tiempo donde las tres, Sagi, Sakura y Akagi jugaban desde secundaria pero se maravillaban por la noche estrellada que adornaba la ciudad y las opacas luces del patio.

-Entonces ¿De que querías hablar Akari-chan?

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa por lo bajo y en unos segundos alzaba la vista hacia arriba

-Sakura-chan, desde que éramos jóvenes...- Miraba a las constelaciones de Aries y Cáncer- Siempre prestas atención cuando alguien tiene un problema, sin importar quiénes estén aquí. Sagi-chan a menudo se refiere a ti como "El príncipe feliz"

Volteó su vista hacia su vieja sempai la cual estaba algo absorta por el rubor de su compañera, esos violetas y esa mirada llena de necesidad, quería probar que esos viejos sentimientos nunca estuviesen sepultados como ambas creían.

-Tengo que hacerte una solicitud a mi sempai... ¿Serías tan amable de escuchar mi último deseo?

\- ¿Último deseo?

-Sí, antes de que tú y tu familia se vayan a Italia- La pobre de pronto tenía los ojos vidriosos mientras miraba con tristeza ese rostro como esa cara de niña

-¿Akari? ¿Pasó algo?

-Sakura-chan... Yo...- Acercó su cara acortando distancia frente a frente hasta llegar a los finos labios carmesí, mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la mayor la cual atónita sentía como unos labios posaban sobre los suyos, ese contacto era torpe e inocente pero sincero. La mujer se separó para mirar a su amada senpai.

La pelirroja derramaba lagrimas mientras miraba con imploro y necesidad

-Sakura, tú has sido siempre mi príncipe. Soñé volver a hacer esto, siempre desde que nos graduamos

-Akari…

-Si, en verdad lo siento- Bajó la cabeza con tal de llorar

La pelirroja se acercó para limpiarle las lagrimas a su contraria

-Akari, no llores… Quizás no todo es como antes pero aún tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntas, no quiero que se acabe ese momento ni que tampoco te sientas mal- La abrazó de manera sútil- Lo nuestro aún sigue

-Sakura, yo te he amado como tú amas a alguien, ¿Crees que me siento bien después de hacer esto?- La pelirroja se aferraba en el pecho de su sempai

-Akari…- La pelinegra tomó con delicadeza el rostro de su amada mientras ésta quedaba muda junto a sus ojos vidriosos, carmines y amatistas se clavaban en un solo movimiento

-Sólo fue un beso… Pero puedo llenarte de ellos- La pelinegra abrazó nuevamente a su chica de una manera infantil mientras llenaba de pesos besos desde la frente hasta los labios, la pelirroja por otro lado se reía levemente como si esas caricias fuesen unas excelentes cosquillas

-¡Basta Sakura! Me vas a hacer caer- Decía entre risas y como decía iba a caerse en el suelo pero la mayor sostuvo sus manos tan fuerte como podía. Ambas volvían a ser felices después de tantos años

-Yo nunca te haría caer, Akari-chan- Tenía sus manos sobre la cadera mientras la pelirroja ponía sus manos sobre la espalda, ambas se abrazaban hasta que de pronto Sakura alzó a la doctora al estilo princesa junto con una sonrisa de lucha

-¿Sakura-chan?

-No te preocupes Akari, esta noche es todo lo que necesitamos- Sonrió muy infantil- Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y créeme, lo haremos como en los viejos tiempos para que nunca pueda olvidarte.

En ese instante la pelirroja corrió con su princesa en brazos para llevarla a su cama matrimonial la cual no había sido testigo de una noche apasionante en años, no sin antes prender la música a alto volumen con tal de apagar los sonidos que sobresalían de su amor hasta el amanecer si era necesario.


End file.
